Today's technology allows for media content to be enjoyed over a number of computer devices. Such devices may include, for example, personal computers, laptops, television devices, cell phones, tablets, smart watches, and other devices. Further, the Internet of Things (IoT) provides a network of numerous types of devices that may connect with more typical computer devices. These devices may be embedded with, for example, electronics, sensors, and network connectivity.
Electronic devices, such as IoT devices may collect massive amounts of data that must be sorted and aggregated. Collected data may be beneficial when analyzed. For example, predictive analysis, anomaly detection, outlier detection all have application that could improve security, health, quality of life, targeted advertising, among other applications. However, the tradeoff for collecting and analyzing data from devices is that user privacy may be compromised. Removing identifying information from sensor data may render the data difficult to characterize, and may result in the addition of noise and inaccuracies in the analysis.